


To Those Who...

by PiggyGalZ



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiggyGalZ/pseuds/PiggyGalZ
Summary: Sometimes, people need a bit of motivation. That's what I'm here to give them.





	To Those Who...

To Those Who Need To Be Lifted Up:  
I don't really know you, nor do you really know me. However, this may have caught your eye and you've started to read it because of the title, so I'll start saying what you may need to hear.  
Since I don't know you, I don't know your situation. However, I know that no situation can keep you from moving forward during this period of time. You are a strong individual, and those who actually know you would say the exact same. I won't say a situation, or your situation, is any less important just because you can get through it. The future shouldn't be the only thing you look forward to and you must remember that your current mental/physical/emotional health is very important. If you don't trust a guidance counselor or parents, you always have friends to turn to and you can also use other means of letting thoughts out if you don't want to talk to people. In my experience, journaling and poetry have been very beneficial when I didn't think I could turn to my friends.  
Even though I don't know you, I know you aren't alone. You probably have friends that you can't see. If you don't think you have friends, they're only shy to ask you to be their friend because of how amazing you are. Even if you don't see yourself in a good light doesn't mean that others see you the same way. I haven't seen you or met you, and you don't even know who I am, but I know that you are an amazing person and your future shines brighter than the sun. The present, though it matters, will be the past in not very long. Every second is something and you're someone who is within all of it and knowing what they're doing. Maybe you don't know now, but you'll know soon, and everything will pass with you in amazing strength.  
But I'm not supposed to assume your situation. For all I know, you're perfectly happy and just wanted to read this because it had a strange title. However, I made this to raise people up, so even people who are really happy can feel better. So, if you're a perfectly happy person, then you have nothing to worry about. You probably have a lot of friends and you're always making more. You probably do well in class and get good grades on every test. But maybe you're happy with low points, and a low point is something that you'll get out of in no time. You're strong and you're going to do better. If it's a grade, you'll study more. If it's a friend issue, you'll make 10 for the one lost. I'm sure of it. And though I don't know you, I know that you have a bright looking future that you can't lose.  
I don't know you, and I don't know what your life is like. I don't know what you're like for sure. I don't know if you're a bad person and I'm fooling myself. But I know that all people have good in them, and if you're a bad person at this point, you'll figure out how to be better.  
Now, Reader, I have no clue who you are, and you have no clue who I am, and we'll never meet (maybe), but I hope that my slightly anonymous words brought a smile to your face and you can get through anything the world throws at you. Have a wonderful day and a wonderful life. Goodbye.  
\- Piggy Gal Z

To those who feel alone:  
Now, if you've stuck through this, you're interested in the title. Well, possibly. I'm not supposed to say how you're feeling, but this is for people who feel alone, so I can say that as much as I wish during this note.  
I don't really know you. I don't know exactly how you feel. But if you're reading this, you feel at least a bit alone. And I'm here to say that you aren't. Nobody is truly alone. They're just a bit blind to the people who care about them. And even though I don't know you, I know that you aren't alone and I know that you matter. Sure, I don't know you, but that doesn't mean I care any less. If you're reading this, then you're being told by a stranger that there are people who want to be close to you and people who care.  
But maybe you feel alone in a sense that you're different than everyone else. And if you're different, what's so bad about it? What's so terrible about being different than everyone else? It's great to be different, and if people don't like that, then that's their problem. You're style is yours and you're you. Who's to keep you from that? Trying to fit in a mold will just make you feel sick. Trust me, I've tried. Looks and personalities that make you fit in just get you down. Maybe people are trying to make you that way. If that's it, then I get it. A friend gave me a makeover for the last day in 7th grade, and people couldn't even recognize me. And when I was home, I felt so sick because it just wasn't me. What I mean is that you should embrace who you are and not melt yourself down so you can fit in the mold everyone wants you to fit in. If you're weird, be weird. If you're alone because of being unique, then the people around you can learn to accept it.  
But maybe you just feel alone for the sake of feeling alone. And I don't exactly get that, but you shouldn't want to feel a way that makes you hurt. Especially good people. Why would someone want to feel bad all the time? Why might you want to feel bad all the time? I don't really get it, and I can't be there because I don't know you, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here to listen.  
I hope that you do better and you feel more welcomed at some point. Good luck and goodbye.  
\- Piggy Gal Z

To Those Who Feel lost:  
Yes, yes, this is the third one.  
So, Reader, you found this and possibly thought it was a weird title and a weird concept to write anonymous letters. But this is for people who feel lost, so that's the topic for today. Let's start.  
I don't know you. But I can assume that you're reading this because you feel a bit lost. Maybe lost in your feelings or thoughts or decisions. However, that's natural and everyone deals with it at some point. Everyone, at some point, feels lost. But just because everyone feels it doesn't mean your case matters less.  
I don't know why you're feeling lost or how you're feeling lost. I don't know how lost you feel. But I do know that you'll figure it out. I do know that you're strong enough to figure out how to deal with whatever problem is going on. I do know that you're strong enough to see the different sides of what's going on and make a good choice. I do know that your feelings will figure themselves out and you'll figure them out too.  
Sometimes feel lost when they feel isolated or misplaced, and that could be your case. Maybe you feel like a nobody and you're quiet and shy, so people don't care to notice you. Or maybe everyone admires you and you don't feel right to be the center of attention. Maybe even you're constantly being told to be different and that you're too strange, so you just feel lost in how you're supposed to be. To the identity lostness, I say that there's so much time to figure yourself out. So what if you don't exactly know who you're supposed to be right now? You have so much time to learn about yourself and find who you really are. If you're shy, maybe you should try getting out there more. If you're the center of attention and don't like it, maybe you should try to separate from the people drawing attention to you. Make some new friends. If you're being told to be something different, just keep being you. And if they keep telling you that it's not good to be you and they're judging you, don't stay quiet. Tell them. The last one is something I dealt with. A friend told me to change my style and quiet down and fit in more. I just stayed quiet and didn't say anything. It hurt to just stay quiet, because I wanted so badly to say something to her, but I didn't. I regret that. And you shouldn't regret not having been able to be you with some friends or when a friend was around. That makes you feel more lost than ever.  
But maybe you're not lost in your identity. Maybe you're lost in a relationship. And if you're lost in a relationship, you should ask the person or try to dig deeper into the situation. I don't really know with relationships until I know specifics, but you could get advice from people close to you. And if you don't want to talk with them, then maybe go to guidance or a parent. But if those don't work well, you can always message me.  
These letters probably aren't even that big. Well, I hope you find your way, Reader. Goodbye.  
-Piggy Gal Z

To Those Who Have Lost Hope:  
This is the fourth note with this start. The fourth motivational note I've written and sent out.  
I don't know you. You may meet me but I can't say for sure. But the fact that I don't know you means I don't know your situation either. However, if you're reading this it probably means you've lost hope. I don't know why you would've lost hope, but I know it's not completely gone if you're here right now. If you're still here, in this moment, reading this letter, then you still have hope. You still have a gnawing thought in the back of your head that this will blow over. And that gnawing thought is right. Whatever is going on in your life right now is temporary, as is everything else. Whatever situation or terrible feeling will go away. You won't have to sit around and deal with it alone forever. I don't know you, but I know you'll be okay.  
Downgrading your problem isn't my goal. I want you to know that everything will be okay. Maybe you lost a friend. Maybe you just suffered a break-up. Maybe you just suffered a loss. And those things suck. I'm guessing that whatever's happened has made your heart feel like it's broken into a thousand pieces. And that's natural. You should be scared if you don't care about something that happened that negatively would've affected so many other people. It probably feels like you've fallen to the bottom of a dark pit.  
If it's a break-up or rejection from someone you really cared about, then you should know that that person is missing out on someone amazing. If it's friend drama, same thing. They just missed out on an amazing person to be around. But if you've suffered a loss, then I'm really sorry. It probably hurts and I can't say I understand very well because I've yet to lose someone I really care about, at least while I'm writing this, that is.  
But maybe you feel hopeless because of a situation you're trapped in. Maybe, just maybe, you're stuck in a toxic/abusive relationship. If that's what's going on, I beg you, get help. You shouldn't need to stick around in a situation like that. It's not right.  
However, I know it's hard to talk to someone about how you feel. I hate saying how I feel, personally, because it seems like I'm just handing my problems to someone else. But you shouldn't need to suffer in silence. Good people shouldn't need to do that. If you need to talk to someone, go to a friend or family member, possibly even a professional. But it can be hard to talk to someone you're close to or an adult, so my inbox is always open to you.  
-Piggy Gal Z

To Those Who Feel Guilty:  
Yes, this is probably the most odd title you've seen. Yes, this is the 5th note. Yes, these are probably getting annoying. But, yes, to those who feel guilty.  
By guilty I don't mean just you broke something or cheated on a test and you feel guilty. No, I mean you feel guilty about your life or about your problems or about your feelings. As if you have no right to any of it. I don't mean that any kind of guilt is invalid, I'm simply saying that the guilt I speak of is of a rougher value than that of what you could be thinking of initially.  
Allow me to explain. The "guilt" you think of initially can be thought of as shame or regret, as you could be upset in the fact that you've done something you should not have done and it gives you a sick feeling. However, the guilt I speak of isn't one that gives you a sick-to-the-stomach-but-I-can't-say feeling, it's a sad-and-remorseful-trapped-in-a-bad-place feeling. It's a feeling of thinking that you've done something but you've really done nothing.  
With the explanation out of the way, I'd like to say the type of guilt I speak of is one that you have rights to be feeling, but no real fact basis. The way you most likely feel is that you do not deserve to be here in this moment and you wish you were not born. At least, that's the guilt I speak of. You probably also feel as though you have no right to feel this way as everything with your life is seemingly perfect to everyone else, therefore you should feel perfect. However, if you were happy every single day, you would be nothing more than a robot. Nobody can plaster on a smile everyday and never have that plaster crack. No one can live their life without a single tear or a moment of doubt. Sadly, now, we live in a world full of depression and hidden emotions and people not being able to say who they really are. If none of that existed, the world would be pretty much nonexistent. Happy people have no problems, pretty much. No problems mean no evolution. No evolution means no change. And no change means no real expansion of being. Everything would slowly die if a world had nothing but joy.  
Right now, you're probably thinking how your pain is doing nothing but getting in everyone else's ways, but that's not it. Your problems are just as important as anyone else's. Your issues are just as valid as anyone's. And your being is just as purposeful and everyone else's being.  
You have every right to your emotions, but you have no need to feel guilty for them. They're valid, important, and can be helped with. I can help, if you need to talk. Just send me a message.  
I hope you do better.  
-Piggy Gal Z

To Those Who Are Reading These;  
Yes, this is just the sixth note, and yes, this is the last note. I've run out of ideas, pretty much, so I'll probably just be writing a bit of a tangent. I've been through some dark patches, so now I've written five previous notes to help anyone who wants to read them. I've used personal experience and no research to try and help you, and my inbox has always been open. Writing inspirational notes to a large group is pretty hard because you have no specifics on what you should write about. You just have to make guesses on what people would need help with. Now that you've reached the end, we can find easier means of contact for you to get help. Who knows, maybe you'll jump on the bandwagon and start motivating people too.  
Maybe that was my secret goal. To get more secret motivators going around the world to help each other out. We definitely need more of those, so it'd be great if you joined the bandwagon. I'd definitely love it if you did. Plenty of other people would too, because you'd be sprinkling your own goodness into the world, throwing a flashlight to someone in the dark. It'd be awesome if there were tons of people around the world just motivating each other. What else can I write to you though, dear reader? Well, since I'm not available to talk to you in person over I can probably find other means. Hmm, I guess it can also be said that I didn't just do this for popularity, and it'd be pretty upsetting if people who may have started to do the same thing just hoped to be popular. I'm nowhere close to being popular, and I probably never will be. I just thought it'd be fun to write them and try to help people out. It's pretty hard to write to a general crowd to attempt to motivate them, so I stopped writing because I ran out of ideas to write about. I would've continued to write tons more, but I ran out of topics to write about. I truly hope that I helped at least one person with all these letters.  
So, I don't know if I'll continue with this motivational-speaker-letter-writer type path when I get older, but I surely know I had fun while it lasted. I don't know what my future holds. I have no idea what's going to happen when I grow up, and none of you can, either. You can't control anything other than you, so you control what you can. That's all you can do. I'm not going to tell you what to do. I can only try to lead you down the right path. You might not even remember these letters in a couple of years, so I may have put a lot of effort into something that'll amount to nothing, but I don't care about that. I care that I could've helped one person in the here and now, so that's all that matters.  
But, in this last letter, let me tell you that you're extremely special. You are a human being, and we as human beings are the only species with so many abilities and freedoms. Wild creatures have to grow quickly so they can survive as they are. They need to hunt and be in a constant position of danger, so they have no choice in their future or exploration. Humans have such an amazing way to live and simply exist as they wish to, so you can't take that fact for granted. You have the right to explore and exist and smile just as much as anyone else does, and nobody has the right to take that from you. You're in control of your emotions and reactions, although you can be influenced, nobody can make a decision for you. You're in control of everything you think and say, and nobody can take that from you. You can forge a path unique from anyone's before and just that fact alone is incredible. Wild creatures can just repeat the same thing over and over until they need to change so they can survive, but humans can change just to change and to better themselves, just because they want to! If you don't see how amazing that fact is, then you need to put a bit more thought into your current existence and see just how special it is.  
Even after just writing this series of letters, I see possibilities within myself that I didn't even see before. I don't know who's reading this, and I don't know who may have cared enough to read any of these. What I do know is that I can try to help people. And in the moment I finish writing these series of letters, sitting in the middle school media center all alone aside from the librarian, I can try to help anyone who wants or needs help. Anyone can stretch out a helping hand, and anyone can need help at some point. It's just a matter of knowing how and when to give and ask for it.  
For the last time in this series of letters,  
Sincerely,  
Piggy Gal Z

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> About the contacting bit, I decided something easy would be a Discord Server. That way, people could find their way to it quickly and then form a large support group. Also with that, you could private message me about anything you need. The link is below.  
> https://discord.gg/B3uyKD


End file.
